


Call me Sir

by VoidGlasses



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/pseuds/VoidGlasses
Summary: Javier agrees to try something you drunkenly mention one night. Little do you know it'll be better than you could imagine.*Ps, I was super drunk writing this. Shout out to the #pascalrascals, love you guys*EDIT: I just fixed all the drunk typos, sorry bout that
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Call me Sir

You can’t believe you asked for this, but, more importantly, you can't believe he said yes. It was one night weeks ago. You and Javi had had one too many drinks each and got a bit comfortable with spicy role play ideas. You don’t remember much except that it ended with sex on the living room floor. 

But Javi remembered. He remembered you distinctly asking him to role play an interrogation. 

Why of all things would you ask to role play his actual job is lost you you. That is, until now. Javi has you fully naked tied to a kitchen chair, his belt tightened around your ankles and one of his ties wrapped generously around your wrists, holding them firmly behind your back. Javi did the handy work like he had done it a million times before. 

He circles slowly around you, eyes trained on your body in absolute silence. The feeling of intimidation is enough to drive you crazy. You’re craving his hands on you, his fingers tracing your curves and his tongue somewhere- anywhere, you’re practically begging with the look in your eyes.

“So, you have information I want,” he says to you in a low, raspy tone. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.”

Holy shit you’re so wet. He hasn’t even touched you and you're practically dripping. He stops behind you and places both hands on each of your shoulders. His hands feel cold on the burning heat of your skin. You’re so hot with anticipation, you almost miss what he whispers in your ear.

“So, are you going to be a good girl for me tonight?”

Fuck. You shiver, spine tense. Suddenly Javi’s hands are lifting from your shoulders, reaching into his back pocket and producing a black strip of fabric. He ties it around your head, blocking out your vision. It smells like him, it must be a strip of an old shirt of his. The lingering scent of cigarettes and his natural musk drift down to your nose and overwhelm your senses. 

“Answer me,” he commands, a hand grabbing your chin and lifting your chin. 

“Y-yes Javi.”

“That’s yes Sir, to you.” His hand releases your chin, fingers walking from your sternum down past your chest to rest on your upper thigh. You can hear him squat down, and, from the sound of his heavy breathing, you guess that his face is only inches from yours by the gentle breath that ghosts over yours as he tries to maintain a character. 

“Yes, sir.” the words fall out of your mouth. You have significantly less control over your actions as the arousal builds. 

Javi slides his hands down to your knees and pulls your legs open. He lowers himself down, hair tickling the inside of your thighs as he slowly dips his head between your legs. You moan, oh fuck how desperately you want to shove his mouth down on you, if only your hands weren’t restrained. He hovers, teasing you with a warm breath just above your clit. 

“Tell me, how much do you want me. I want to hear you beg for me, mi amor.” His voice electrifies your system and sends shockwaves of pleasure through you. 

“P-Please, sir. Please, I-I need your lips on m-me,” you stammer. You’re such a mess, unable to control yourself with his lips so close to you. You try to roll your hip closer only to fail against your restraints. 

“That’s what I want to hear.” Javi chuckles, teasing you before his tongue grazes your clit.

The moan that leaves your body comes from somewhere deep in your core. Javi moves with deadly precision, tongue flicking over your clit, his nose buried in your pelvis. His breathing is hot and erratic as he works you into a frenzy. You throw your head back feeling the sensation of his lips sucking over your skin. 

“Oh fuck Javi-” He cuts you off by pulling back, a thin string of saliva trailing from his lips. 

“If you want to cum then you need to earn it, baby girl.” Javi stands, walking back behind you. He leans over your back, head tucked by your ear. He’s got his left hand supporting his weight on the wood frame of the chair while his right hand pinches your nipple. He slowly twists, not terribly painful but enough to make you squirm in your seat.

“Does it feel good, mi amor?” he squeezes, making you gasp.

“Oh f-fuck Javi I-” He twists harder, letting you know that your answer isn’t good enough.

“Say it,” he hums in your ear, “say yes Sir.”

“Yes s-sir,” you groan. Javi deems your answer acceptable and slips his middle and ring finger into your pussy, thumb circling your clit. Javi speeds up, the pace of his hand fondling you synching with his fingers brushing your g-spot. He continues to work you closer to the edge, hands making expert work of your body.

“Mi amor, I know you want to cum. All you have to do is ask.” Javi increases the pressure on your clit as you gasp his name.

“Please, please Sir l-let me cum.” Your voice is broken, desperate. There’s no doubt that your begging is real and not just for the illusion. 

“Cum for me, baby girl, cum on my han-”  
He doesn’t have to finish his sentence. Your orgasm explodes violently, ripping down your spine and making you clamp down on his fingers. He works you through your climax, the hand on your breast now resting on your belly, soothing you as you come back to earth. 

Once you’ve caught your breath he removes his fingers from inside you, lifting them to his lips to taste what he had done just moments ago. Before licking them clean, Javi puts his fingers to your lips, sliding them in. You suck on him, the sweet cum mixed with his saliva doing something special for you. 

Javi leans down behind your chair to untie your limbs. He removes your blind fold then peppers your forehead with kisses. 

“Mija, you did amazing tonight.” He wiggles one hand under your knees and the other under your arms, lifting you bridal style and carrying you to your shared bed. He lays you down, sliding his body close behind yours and holding you in a deep embrace. His chest rises and falls against your back as you both come down from the experience. 

“Javi, that was fantastic.” 

“Siempre para ti,” he whispers to you.


End file.
